Ask Harvey beaks
by codywrasman
Summary: The tital says it all
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Harvey beaks I live in littlebark Grove with my parents and baby sister Michelle and I have two best friends named fee and foo and we want to answer questions from our fans fee just ask us anything foo yeah Harvey don't just ask me and my freinds you can ask my other freinds like dade kratz rooter Claire techno bear Jeremy princess piri piri my parents Michelle everybody just ask us anything

Note we won't accept cuss words insults or flames


	2. Chapter 2

harvey hello guys it's me Harvey beaks the blue bird you all know and love as well as my freinds here everyone hey harvey today we are here to ask questions and the one who will ask the questions for me is my good old best friend dade shows dade on his laptop Harvey lets get to the questions

Dade the first question is from a William and he says how are you guys handling the show getting cancelled? Harvey well I was upset and I cried alot Fe and foo however ( shows ) fee and foo destroying spongebob stuff. Fee die die you stupid sponge foo Yeah they continue to destroy more spongebob stuff, Harvey next question please

Dade the second question is from jared wood and he asked Harvey what do you think of the holidays I think there nice and it's my favorite time of the year Harvey I love the holidays especially Christmas not to mention the episode we did best episode ever

Dade the next question goes to claire and it's from a guest and he says why do you love foo claire I just love him and I draw lots of anamie of me and him that's all

Dade the next question is from a guest and to Harvey and he ask will you ever kissed dade? Harvey uhh dade please Harvey dade gives Harvey the puppy eyes Harvey aww come here you both Harvey and Dade kiss everyone aww the next question

Dade the next question is from Xoxerothpoet and he says whats your favourite Harvey beaks episode Harvey the Christmas special the new bugaboo nigthclub nigth dad band and Mr and Mrs Bork's . Dade why are we even freinds I like the ending thought, fee I like pee choo becuse it showed Harvey's cute butt Claire I like any episode were I kiss foo if that ever happens foo I like icky chicky and what ever episode were I eat furberries rooter yeti ready techno bear nigth club nigth best episode ever yo next question

dade last one guest is from named Ron and he ask To Harvey can you Irish dance with fee? Harvey lets do this thing shows Harvey and fee standing shows piri piri Claire and Mrs beaks with instruments piri piri a Irish flute Claire her oboe and mrs beaks a regular gutair the song they were playing was called mariris wedding a Scottish folk song everyone step we gaily one we go heel for heel toe for toe arm and arm row on row all for mairi's wedding the song plays as Harvey and fee taped dance and spin together and the duo just danced and had a blast

Harvey well that just raps things up please leave us more questions till next time bye everyone bye everyone starts waving the end


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey hello again guys and welcome back to ask Harvey were you ask me and my freinds questions let's get to it and like last time Dade will me telling us the questions

Dade this question is from a geust and he anserw 1 in final episode will l Michelle fall into darkness and joins bill cipher I know bill cipher is defeated but will he come back

Harvey sorry dude we don't know who he is. Claire uh bill cipher is that evil pirymaid guy from that tv show gravity falls. Fee I thought you mom doesn't let you watch tv becuse of it rotting your brain Claire well sure I can't watch tv at home dosnet mean I can't watch it at a freinds house fee ah smart Claire smart Claire thanks fee Harvey I love my sister I don't think she's evil I don't know what gave you guys that idea harvey next question please

Dade this question is from the same guy answer two will fee and foos parents or they are dead fee we don't know who our parents our foo yeah fee but we prefer Harvey's parents as our parents kinda like honorary parents. Both Mr and Mrs beaks smile at fee and foo Harvey next question

Dade same guy anserw 3 I think one of the three protagonist will in series finale no surviving Harvey okay I think we're done here. Dade actually he just had three answers for us so we are done, Harvey oh okay next

Dade William asked why did you destroy spongebob stuff

Fee and foo because we hate spongebob fee yeah we worked hard on our show all but Nickelodeon cares about is a stupid sponge who lives in a pineapple under sea gosh we just can't take it anymore foo yeah I hope that show gets cancelled soon fee yeah so we often destroy spongebob stuff as revenge for our hard work gone to wast

Harvey well that's enough time for today please post us more questions till next time by

End of chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey hello everyone it's Harvey again Andrew I have questions to answer so let's get to it

Shows Dade on his iPad Dade I am using my iPad today becuse somebody spilled soup on my laptop Wade what I said I was sorry Dade what ever Wade hmm Harvey okay let's just cut to the chase please

Dade this question is from d-structs and he ask to Harvey are you a pacifist Harvey what I am not a pacifist wait whats a pacifist? Fee a pacifist is someone who refuses to figth. Harvey oh yeah I am definitely a pacifist. Foo okay next question.

Dade this question is from devil king and he ask will Harvey beaks die after second season?

Harvey well yes the show but not me I will live on on the internet in story's and fan art. Next please

Dade William ask it's okay if you guys hate spongebob for the record I hate him and I love you guys. Harvey aw that's sweet that you loves dude but I don't really spongebob. fee we do foo yeah. Harvey signs next question

Dade this ones from cyngawolf and she says hey piri piri how do you really feel towards Harvey ? And no lies * snickers * ( *whispering* I already know the answer *snickers* tee hee hee)

Piri piri sees both Harvey and rooter standing next to each other piri piri blushes uh umm NEXT QUESTION both Harvey and rooter look at each other confused. Harvey okay next question.

Dade last one and the devil king asked will Harvey beaks after season 2 died because all of the episode's in this series 1/4 injuries and protect the future of Harvey beaks and he will in the series finale die?

Harvey okay I think we're done here tin in next time bye everyone waves goodbye


End file.
